Is it a dream or reality
by Farina Oc
Summary: Emily is a young woman who moved to a new neighbourhood. At one night, in her dreams she met three people that she never seen before. Confused, scared and clueless she was. Every night she would meet a new person from woman to man. Is there any connection between reality and dreams? Is it possible to feel pain in a dream? Is it even real?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moved into a new neighbourhood. Everything seems new. New houses, new neighbours, new people and other new stuff. "Mother, why must we move to a new neighbourhood?" I questioned.

"Because your father got a new job here. Try to get along with the new neighbours, Emily sweetie," she replied.

I looked at the neighbour's front yard. I saw four children. Very small ones. Two girls and two boys. One of the girls looked at me. I gave a little wave at her. She quickly ran inside the house. After a few minutes, the others ran inside the house. All what is left is just toy dolls and cars. I went inside my house.

"Did you meet the neighbours?" mother asked.

"The children ran away as soon as they saw me," I replied.

"It's okay. Maybe one day they'll talk to you,"

"I wish they would right now,"

"Sweetie, meeting new people takes time," she stroked my hair.

"I'll be in my room," I ran up the stairs and went to my room.

I went inside my room and it was filled with boxes labelled with all of my things. I took one of my comic books out of the boxes. I laid down on my bed read the comic book.

After a few minutes, mother came into my room. "Aren't you going out to say hello to the neighbours?" she asked. I shook my head in response.

"Why, Emily?"

"Because I'm not in the mood today," I replied.

"I'm going to speak to the neighbours. Your brother is coming with me, would you like to tag along?"

"Maybe next time,"

"Okay then, sweetie," she stood up and left the room.

I stood up and sat by the window. I saw my mother talking to the neighbour. She seems nice with her four children. One of them is hiding behind her. Then, my mother pointed at my direction and the neighbour looked at me. I just waved and smiled at her. Trying to make myself look as friendly as possible.

After a few hours, my brother called me down for dinner. I went down the stairs and I saw my neighbour sitting at the dinning table. "Oh you must be Emily! Your mother told me so much about you," she said. I nodded and smile in response. "Emily, this is our neighbour Eliza," my mother said. "Isn't it nice to meet someone new, Emily dear?". I nodded.

After dinner, I straight away went to my room. I didn't want to talk to the neighbour. My mother is going to be at the living room all night with her. I laid down on my bed and tried to get some shut eye.

I opened my eyes but it wasn't clear to see anything. I saw three people but not sure who. Until my vision was clear, I saw two girls and one woman. One of them had red hair, one of them had black and purple hair and the other looked like a fairy. I know none of them. My eyes widen and moved back. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked looking at them. "I can only answer one," said the red hair woman. She was tough looking which made me super scared. While the others looked friendly. "Hey! I'm Willo!" the fairy said. "And that's Ash and Skye". "Um…. I-I'm Emily.." I said. Skye helped me up. "Hey do you know why you're here?" Ash questioned.

"I was wondering you guys know.." I replied.

"Well we don't" replied Ash.

"I just only woke up here,"

"We just found you lying down over there,"

"How on earth would I appear here?"

"We have no idea,"

I shrugged. "Well, let's just get her to shelter," said Skye. We all walked to somewhere. I'm sure they know where we're heading. "Hey, how did you even get here?" Willo asked. "I don't know. All I remember is falling asleep. Not here of course. Somewhere else," I replied.

"So you appeared here while you slept?"

"That's pretty much it,"

"That doesn't sound logical,"

"Well, I don't even know anything,"

We arrived at a house. "We're here," Ash said. She opened the door and went inside. I took a step inside the house. Suddenly, the whole place became dark and black.

I opened my eyes and I saw myself back in my room. I'm guessing it was just a crazy dream. I still remember their names and look. Ash, Skye and that fairy Willo. Ash had red hair at the front and black at the back. Skye had black hair and purple at the end of her hair. Willo is a pink fairy with yellow wings. I looked at the window and it was day. Someone knocked on my door. "Sweetie, wake up! It's already morning," my mother said. I still wonder what was that dream about. Am I going to have that dream again? Let's just see about that later but for now I'm going to get dressed.

After cleaning myself, I went down stairs. "Morning, dear. Did you had a good night sleep?" my mother questioned. "Um, kind of," I replied. "Is it possible to meet someone in your dreams, mother?" I asked.

"It is possible to meet someone in your dreams," she replied.

"Is it possible to meet someone that you never ever met before in your dreams?"

"I don't think so. Why are you asking, sweetie? Did you met someone in your dreams?"

"Uhm….yeah….I did…"

"Who was it?"

"Uhm….it was Aunt Lily…"

"I think you miss her, Emily"

"I guess I do…"

I wouldn't dare to speak about Ash, Skye and Willo to mother. She'll think I've gone crazy! Mother served breakfast on the dinning table. Bacon and eggs….yum. My brother went down the stairs looking all sloppy and messy. "Daniel, did you have your shower yet?" mother asked. Brother just moaned. "Go upstairs and have your shower or no bacon and eggs for you," mother said. As soon as he heard that he rushed up stairs to take a shower.

After breakfast, I went back to my room. I sat on my study desk with a piece of paper and pencil. I tried to draw Ash. "Who you drawing there?" my brother scared me. I quickly flip the paper. "N-no one," I replied. "No, you little liar. That's a someone right there," he snatched the paper and looked at the drawing. "Who's this?" he asked. "None of your business!" I shouted trying to take the paper back. My brother held the paper up high. "Tell me who it is first. Then, I'll give you the paper," he said. "It's just a woman I met in my dreams. Now give it back!" I replied.

"Are you lesbian now?" he said. "No I'm not!" I shouted at him. He laughed while holding the paper up high. "Can I know her name?" he asked. "Ahahahaha. No," I replied. "Fine I'll just show this mother and say you're lesbian now," he said mockingly. "Fine fine. Her name is Ash," I said. "Ash? That's a stupid name," he said.

"Hey! That name isn't stupid. Your name is!" I replied.

"Watch your mouth there, Emily!"

"Give the paper back to me!"

"Fine. I will,"

He tear the paper and gave it back to me. "What was that for!?" I questioned him. "I didn't promise to give it back in one piece," he replied. I wanted to tell on him but I didn't want her to ask about the picture so I kept it to myself. I wanted to tape the picture back together but I could draw it again.

After a few hours, someone knocked on the door. "Sweetie?" mother said. Mother entered the room. "Can we talk?" mother asked. "Sure," I replied.

"I heard you and your brother shouting few hours earlier," mother said.

"It was nothing,"

"No. It wasn't nothing. If you have something to say, you can talk to me,"

"Really it was nothing,"

"He mentioned something about a woman,"

"That's not my problem,"

"He said you drew a picture of a woman named Ash, I think,"

"It's just someone I met in my dreams. Nothing major,"

"May I see a picture of her?"

"I would show you if your son hadn't tear it into two!"

"Did you threw it away?"

"No. I haven't," I showed mother the picture I drew which was tear into two.

"Oh she looks….um….lovely.."

"I know, she's tough looking,"

"I never met her before,"

"Neither do I,"

"Is she the only one who you met?"

"Yea yea…only her," I covered the other pictures of Willo and Skye.

"Okay. If you need anything to talk you can talk to me, sweetie. I'm always here,"

My mother left the room. I breathed out with relief. I continued drawing Willo. "Knock knock," my brother entered the room. I kept quite and kept the other picture.

"You thinking about Ash?" he asked.

"Why must you ask?" I asked.

"Because I wanna know,"

"Well, you can't know,"

"Yes, I can and will know,"

"Not if I don't tell you,"

"I can read your diary,"

"I have no diary,"

"Why not? Every pesky little girl like you have one,"

"I'm not a pesky little girl so I don't have one,"

"Move aside,"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so,"

"Well I don't wanna move,"

"I'm your big brother,"

"That's your problem,"

He shoved me to the side and started searching for more drawings. "Hey that was rude," I said. "That's your problem," he replied. "Aha! Who are these two?" he showed me the picture of Willo and Skye. "Just another person I met in my dreams. Now give it back," I said.

"This fairy looks stupid," he said.

"That's Willo your talking about,"

"Willo? Pffft, her name also sounds stupid,"

"Maybe you're stupid,"

"Who's this lady?" he showed me the picture of Skye

"That's Skye,"

"Man, she looks hot,"

"Whatever pervert," I rolled my eyes.

While he was weirdly stroking the picture of Skye, I quickly snatched both picture away from him. "Hey! I was stroking her hair!" he said. "You're gross and disgusting," I replied. "Out of my room! Out!" I pushed him out of my room and shut the door behind him. I looked out of the window and saw my mother talking to the neighbour again.

I went downstairs to get something to eat. Probably a sandwich or something. I smelled pie from the outside. I looked outside and saw my neighbour giving my mother pie. It smelled like apple pie. I went to the refrigerator to see what I can heat up and eat right away. I saw a cooked drumstick inside there. I grabbed it with the plate and heat it up for a few minutes. After heating it up, I cut up the chicken into little pieces and made a sandwich. I went back into my room.

I ate my chicken sandwich. It's not bad. I took the picture and colour them in since I was bored and had nothing to do. _Am I going to see them again tonight?_ I thought. _What does happen when I wake up the real world?_ I thought. I look through the window and saw a girl looking like my age with the neighbours. I stopped colouring and went downstairs. I wanted to just say hello and have small talk with her.

I went to the neighbour's house. "Oh hello there, Emily. Nice for you to join us. Let me introduce you to my daughter, Gabby. Gabby meet Emily," said Eliza, my neighbour. I waved at Gabby. She was wearing a gray hoodie and had her hands in the pocket of the jacket. She just nodded. "Aren't you going to say hello to Emily?" asked Eliza to Gabby. "Hello," Gabby said. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked. "Normal," she replied. "Um….okay..?" I said. Gabby went back inside the house. That small talk seems very small. "Sorry, my daughter about how my daughter acted. She's trying to get used to the neighbourhood," Eliza said. _More like hating it_ I thought. "Oh it's okay," I replied.

I was about to go back in until I saw a little cat meowing and walking out from the house. "Oh look Mr fluffers had join us," Eliza picked the cat up. The cat continued meowing. "Cute cat," I said. The cat was white and fluffy. It looked like a Persian cat. Eliza took her paw and made it wave. "Hewwo Emily! I am Mr Fluffers!" Eliza said in a high pitch voice. I giggled. "Here you can hold Mr Fluffers," Eliza gave me Mr Fluffers. I held Mr Fluffers. It kept on meowing like it wanted food. "Ms Eliza, is there any cat food? I think Mr Fluffers is meowing because its hungry," I said. "Oh sure, there's cat food at the kitchen. Help yourself," Eliza replied.

I went inside the house and went to the kitchen. I set Mr Fluffers down next to it's food bowl. It started eating the food inside the bowl.

"Why are you inside my house?" said Gabby out of the blues.

"Its okay, your mo-"

"Don't call her my mom. Just call her by her name," said Gabby.

"Uh..okay. Well, Eliza gave me permission to go in and feed the cat,"

"Don't touch anything. If you do touch or take anything that's in this house, I'll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep,"

"Alright alright. No need to be so scary and creepy. Jeez,"

After Mr Fluffers ate, I pick up Mr Fluffers and went back outside. There were children playing peacefully at the front yard. My mother and Eliza are still chatting about things. I sat down and stroke Mr Fluffers again and again. Until one of the girls walked up to me. "Um, c-can I have Mr Fluffers?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sure, here," I hand over Mr Fluffers to the little girl. The little girl took Mr Fluffers and ran to her other sister. They kept stroking the cat again and again.

After a few hours, it was sunset. "Oh would you look at the time, Eliza! I better get home and make dinner for the little ones," my mother said. Little ones? Oh please. All of your children had pass the age ten. "I hope they'll love the pie I gave you. Alright have a good night," Eliza waved at my mother goodbye. My mother went inside so did I.

My mother heated up the pie for us to eat. "Where's dad?" my brother asked. "He had to work late today," mother replied. We ate the pie for dinner. It was really sweet. It was actually **too** sweet until I couldn't finish a slice of it. "Did you guys like it?" mother asked. "Bleh! It taste awful!" brother replied. "Urm….it actually too sweet for me," I replied. "If I eat another slice I'm sure I'll get diabetes," mother said. We all laughed.

After washing the dishes and washing that sweet taste off, I went straight to my room. I sat on my study desk and continued to colour the pictures of Ash, Skye and Willo. "Knock knock. May I see the hot girl again?" brother said. "How about" I paused and looked at him. "No". "Aww come on give your brother a peek of th-" I pushed him out of my room and locked the door behind me.

I got ready for bed. _Am I going to see them again?_ I thought. "Only one way to find out," I said. I placed the back of my head on the soft pillow and tried to fall asleep.

My eyes opened and I seem to be some room else. I sat up and looked around. I saw a girl with brown hair came inside the room. "Oh your awake!" she said. "What happened just now?" I asked. "You passed out," she replied. _So I pass out everytime I wake up into reality_ I thought. "I'm Ying. Skye told me your name. Emily, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah…Emily," I said. "I'll be back," Ying said. She walked out. No. She floated out. I looked at the door. Then Ash came in. "Hey, come on. Let's introduce you to everyone," Ash said. "H-how many people exactly?" I asked. "About twenty-eight people, including me," she replied. I felt like passing out again just hearing how many people I'm going to meet. "Hey don't sweat it," she said. "O-o-o-o-okay I-I-I-I-I'll t-t-t-try," I replied.

She went out of the room and I was standing behind her. "Hey, she's awake now. Everyone meet Emily," she said. She pushed me and made me face everyone there. I felt like the room is spinning. I just waved and smiled. I looked around the room. I took a step back and stood beside Ash as close as possible. One of them came out from the crowd with a rose on his hand. He was pretty tall. Perhaps taller than Ash. He gave me the rose. "This is my welcome gift ,senorita," he said. I was panicking. If you hear closely, you can hear a high pitch sound in my throat because I'm screaming inside. Not in a good way. "Fernando, there's no need to give a rose to her," Ash said. _Thank you, Ash. For saving my ass_ I thought. "Don't be jealous, Ash" he said. "No I'm not!" Ash replied. I can see her face turning a bit red. I grinned. "You know I always love you, senorita," he kissed Ash's hand. Ash blushed and hit him on the head. "D-don't do that to me, sicko!" Ash replied. I was holding my laugh in. _Ship ship ship_ I thought. "Well this was a nice welcome, I guess?" I said. "I do not like this weird strange man right here," Ash said to me, pointing at Fernando. "Ya hear me?" She looked at Fernando. "Alright then," I said sheepishly. "Okay don't," Ash said pointing at my face. "I make no promises," I said while grinning. Ash looked at me. "I can do the same to you like I did with Fernando," Ash said. "What? Get jealous because he just gave a rose to me?" I said. I took a few steps away from Ash. I looked at her and raised my eye brows. "Why don't you come here and I'll show you," she said. "Oh hell no. Why don't you do that to Fernando?" I couldn't stop grinning. "Come here!" she started running towards me so I started running toward the door and ran outside.

I was giggling and running at the same time. "Come back here!" Ash shouted. I climbed up a tree and sat on a strong branch. I showed my tongue to her. "Can't climb Ash?" I said, hanging from the branch. My hair was pretty long. Long enough for her to pull me down. I just hoped she won't notice that. She looked at me, she looked at my hair. I had a bad feeling so I wanted to fix my position. Before I could move she pulled my hair making me fall. She caught me. "Uh nice catching there…heh heh," I said. "You're lucky that you're a kid. If you do this again I'll beat your ass up," she said. "I make no promises," I said. I giggled. She dropped me to the ground. I fell on my bottom. "Ow," I said. I got back up. "You okay?" Ying ran ( floated ) towards me quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just lucky I didn't get my ass kicked today," I giggled. Ying giggled also. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. I passed out again.

I opened my eyes, expecting to be back in my room. But then, I saw Ying in front of me shaking me. "Emily! Emily!" Ying shouted. "Huh? Did I pass out?" I asked. Ying nodded. _Why am I still here? Is this really a dream?_ I thought. "Are you sure you're okay? Didn't Ash hit you?" Ying asked. "I'm sure Ash didn't hit me or hurt me," I said. "I just only had a little headache,".

"Are you sure its just a little?" Ying asked.

"Yeah, its just a little..," I said.

"Until you pass out?"

"I'm sure its something else,"

"I think you need some rest,"

"Really, I'm fine,"

"No, you must rest,"

Ying pushed me into the house and to the bedroom. "You must rest your head," she said, patting my head. "No, I'm okay, really," I said. I pushed her a little. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and I passed out again.

I woke up and I'm back in my bedroom. I look through the window and the sun was already high in the sky. _Heh Sky 'Skye'_ I thought to myself and grinned. I stayed in my bed. _How did I felt pain in my dream? Or is it a dream? People said you can't feel anything in your dreams,_ I thought. I stayed in my bed for a while. Covered myself under the sheets. My mother opened the door. "Sweetie wake up," she said. "I'm awake….I'll be out from my room soon, mother," I said. She shut the door close. I still wonder about that dream. How could I even feel pain in a dream? Could it be a dream? If it's real, who would bring me there? Or is this world a dream and that's reality? Or… I don't get it anymore. I never felt pain before in this world. Only emotions such as sadness and other such emotions that existed.

 _But why having these dreams now? Is there any connection or hidden message in those dreams?_ I thought. This whole thing is confusing me. I can't understand anything now. I stood up and stretched. I went straight to the bathroom. I was walking inside the bathroom hanging my towel up until I slipped on a bar of soap and fell. The weird thing was I felt nothing. No pain or what so ever. "Huh? I fell but I feel nothing…" I stood up and slipped on the soap again. Still nothing. Now I'm worried that my nerves were dead or something. I went to look at myself on the mirror. Not even a scratch or a bruise. _No way, I can't be immortal. I'm a human being,_ I thought. I was thinking of falling from the roof of my house but then that's too crazy to do. _Is this the_ _ **dream**_ _? What if I sleep again? Will I be back at that place?_ I thought. I went back to my room, covered myself under the sheet and tried to sleep.

It's no use. I can't sleep. _God. Why must this be so confusing?_ I thought. I went back to the bathroom and took a shower.

I went downstairs. There was a mug with tea in it. I can tell it was hot because there was smoke coming out of it. I took the mug and drank it all in one go. "Sweetie careful! It's hot," mother said. I finished drinking the tea and I felt nothing. No burning feeling or pain. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked. "I-I feel nothing…" I said.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" she asked.

"It means I don't feel my tongue burning," I said.

"That's impossible. Please tell me the truth, sweetie,"

"Are my nerves dead?"

"Of course not, sweetie,"

"Why can't I feel any pain?"

Mother kept quite and didn't say anything. "Tell me mother, why can't I feel any pain?" I questioned. She kept quite. "I need to take you for a check-up," she said. "No…. I need to wake up.." I said. I ran out of the house. I could hear mother shouting my name.

I ran outside to the road. Suddenly, I saw a car speeding towards me. Before I could react, the car hit me.

I opened my eyes. I saw Ying in front of me. "Hey, you keep passing out. Are you sure you're okay?" Ying asked. "Could someone…..pinch me?" I asked. "Okay sure," Ash came up to me and pinched me on the arm. "AAAAAAA OWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS!" I shouted. "Good enough for you?" Ash asked. I nodded. I guess she was still mad at me about the whole Fernando thing.

Then, I realised something. I felt pain. I smiled. "What you smiling about? Want me to pinch you again?" Ash asked. "Uh no thank you," I replied. I stood up next to the bed. "Do you know how you always pass out?" Ying asked. "Probably that little headache of mine," I said. "You seem like a weak little girl to me," Ash said. "Hey don't underestimate me. I can do many things," I replied. She laughed and snorted. "Of course you do," she said, patting my head. It didn't sound like a compliment. I crossed my arms.

"Come on, let's go," Ying said. We exited the room. I went outside the building and looked around. I walked around and met a few people. Sha Lin, Maeve, Tyra, and Kinessa ( Kinessa was pretty friendly ). They all have pretty good battle skills. Sha Lin taught me how to use the bow and arrow. He said I only need more practice. Did a few hiccups along the way but I manage to get it right.

I was on my way back to that building until someone pulled me from the behind. "You're staying with me," I looked behind and it was Ash. "O-okay..?" I said. "You do know, I have leg that I can walk with,". Ash looked behind and looked to the front again. I let her drag me to her house or whatever it's called.

We arrived at a house. Seems pretty neat. She opened the door and dragged me in. She was still dragging me. She showed ( dragged me across the floor ) to the bedroom I was going to sleep in. She dropped me on the floor. "You're staying here and don't touch anything in the house. I might be out sometimes but I'll be back," Ash said. Before I could ask any questions, she already shut the door behind her.

I had nothing to do in there but sleep. I didn't want to yet. I wanted to go outside and walk around the house but my mind is telling me not to do it. Who knows what she's doing out there. I opened the door a little to see if she's guarding the door ( WHO KNOWS? ). No where to be seen. It worried me a little but I'll just go out anywhere.

I checked one more time to see if she's there and I went out of my room. Tip-toed a few steps, making sure she's not here. After checking, I walked like normal but quietly. I went inside the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. Not much stuff. "What are you think you're doing?" Ash questioned. "Uh-oh," I whispered. I turned behind and she was standing there. She walked towards me. She patted my head instead. She laughed and snorted. "You should have looked at your face. It was priceless," she laughed. "Haha, how funny," I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm just playing with ya, kid," she said, messing my hair up. "But next time, tell me when you go out of your room," she added. "Okay, I will," I replied. I went back to my room. I laid down on my bed and tried to get some shut eye.

I opened my eyes seeing a bright white light. "Emily, Emily," someone was calling me and shaking me. I looked to my side and I saw mother. _Why am I back here?_ I thought. "Thank goodness, Emily. You're awake," mother was hugging me. I placed my hand on my forehead. "You, stupid girl. Why would you run to the road like that?!" father shouted at my face. I didn't say anything. "Honey, she's hurt…..leave her be.." said mother. "No I won't!" he replied. I really don't like my father. He just hit me if I do a mistake or wrong. He was getting ready to hit me. I screamed my head off.

Suddenly, I felt water splashed on my face. I woke up immediately. "Hey, you okay?" Ash asked. I was breathing so quick. Ash sat on the bed next to me.

"I-I-I don't know," I replied.

"You were screaming so loud until you woke me up!" Ash said.

"S-sorry,"

"Hey, don't be. You can tell me what you saw,"

"I'm sure it's nothing,"

"Are you sure it's nothing? You were screaming very loud and I mean loud,"

"Really, it's nothing,"

"Little girl, if you're not going to tell me, I won't be leaving this room,"

"Fine. It's your house anyway,"

"Look, I got important things to do. I have to go at one point,"

"Go then. If it's very important,"

She stood up. "I'll be back you have to tell,"

"I make no promises,"

"I hate it when you say that,"

"Say what?"

"What you said earlier,"

"What, I make no promises?"

"Yeah, that,"

"If you hate it, you can go kiss my ass,"

Ash laughed. "I like your ways, kid," she patted my head. "I'll be back," she left the room and closed the door behind her. I looked at the door. _Was I in a hospital? I thought I was dead in that world. Why must I see him?_ I thought. I rolled off from my bed and fell onto the floor. I stood up and stretched.

I exited my room and saw a note on the kitchen counter. 'Hey, there some food in the fridge. 'Help yourself' was written on the note. "Huh okay," I looked inside the refrigerator. "Looks like she did get some food," I took few eggs. I search for flour ( I wanted to make pancakes! ). I found all of the ingredients. I started mixing the ingredients. After that, I started the stove and started cooking.

After cooking, I placed the pancake on a plate and started eating it. I finished up my pancake and placed the plate in the sink. Then, I changed my clothes and went outside.

I walked around and saw Kinessa with her sniper. I wanted to say 'hi' to her. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me. "Hey, champ," Kinessa said. I waved. "Have you ever held and use a sniper?" she asked. "No, I have never held one," I replied. She handed me her sniper. "Here, let me teach you how to use this," she said. My eyes widen looking at the sniper. "Really? M-me?" I said. "Yeah, why not?" she said. I looked through the scope. I pulled the trigger by accident. "Oops," I said looking at Kinessa. She laughed. "I think you got it, champ," she said. "But we need to work with your aiming skills,". I giggled. "Okay then,"

I was training my aiming skills with Kinessa. Suddenly, I heard someone clearing his throat. I looked behind. "It's against the law to let under-aged children use a weapon," he said. "Oh come on, Lex. She's just having fun," Kinessa said. I think his called Lex.

"It's against the law," Lex said.

"She won't hurt anyone," Kinessa said.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I'm here taking care of her,"

"I'm sure someone is going to get hurt with a sniper at a child's hand,"

"Oh come on! She's not that stupid,"

"She's a child,"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" I said.

"You're a child, you know nothing," Lex said.

"Uh excuse me? I'm not a six year old," I replied.

"But your under-aged to even use a weapon,"

"I won't even hurt a fly!"

"I'm sure you would,"

"Look I hurt nobody! I've been shooting for hours with Kinessa,"

He looked at Kinessa. "For hours?"

"Hey, look we hurt no one," Kinessa said.

"I'm not letting a child use a dangerous weapon," Lex took the sniper out of my hand.

"Hey, easy there! That's my sniper, dork!" Kinessa said.

"I am not a dork!" Lex said

"Okay okay that's enough!" I said going in between them two.

"Lex, give Kinessa's sniper back," I said.

He returned the sniper to Kinessa. "If I see her holding and using that sniper again, I'll take that sniper,"

"Stop calling me 'child'. I have a name and it's Emily and goodbye," I pushed Lex away from Kinessa.

"Okay that's settled, I'm going back. Sorry for troubling you, Kinessa,"

"It's alright, champ. I'll be seeing you soon," Kinessa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked back to Ash's place. I entered the house, it seems like Ash haven't return yet. My mother wears a robe in the house everytime she's alone ( I'm guessing she was naked ). I went to the bathroom and saw a robe folded neatly near the sink. It seems untouched. I took the robe and striped myself naked. I only kept my inner wear on. I placed the robe on the couch.

It felt very breezy. I was lying down on the couch. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Wait a second!" I said and grabbed my robe. I tied my rope and looked through the window. I pushed the curtain aside a little to see who was at the door. It was Fernando.

I answered the door. "Ash not here," I said before he could say a word. "Actually I wanted to see you," Fernando said. It made me feel insecure with how I looked. "Uh…..okay? Come in. I'll be back.." I said. I went inside my room, shut the door behind me and locked the door. I wore a t-shirt and shorts. I went back outside.

"So….why do you want to see me?" I asked. He was sitting on the kitchen stool ( There's a table in between the kitchen and dining area ). I took a seat beside him. He got near to my face. I felt my face heating up. He came closer and closer and he stopped. I was at the edge of my seat. I pushed him away from my face. "Huaaaaa! Not too close!" I said. He fell off the stool. "I was just going to give you a rose.." Fernando said, holding a red rose. "Sorry, but next time don't get too close to my face. I get really nervous.." I said, spinning on my stool. I stood up and took the rose from his hand. "Thank you but this was unnecessary," I said. I went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. I placed the rose in the glass and went to my room.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?" I asked him. "Not really," he replied.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you," he said.

"Get to know me? Why?"

"Because we can be friends,"

"Uh-huh. Okay then?"

"Tell me everything about yourself,"

"Um..okay.. Well I-"

Ash slammed the door open. She saw Fernando and she didn't liked it. "What did you two do?" Ash asked. "Just talking about stuff," I replied. She looked at Fernando. "Get out," she said looking at Fernando. _That's very rude of her,_ I thought. Fernando stood up and just left the house. I looked at Ash. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "Because I can and I want to," Ash replied. "Alright then. I'll be in my room," I said.

I placed my head on the pillow. I looked over to my side and there's Fernando's rose. I rolled to my side. _Am I going to see Father and Mother again?_ I wondered. I looked outside the window and saw something moving really fast. I thought it was a cat but it's too big to be one. I opened the window and crawled out.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I said, looking around. I took a few steps forward. I heard something snapped and I freaked out. It was too dark to see anything. I saw eyes in the dark. Pretty blue ones. I took a step forward. It isn't moving so I took another step. No response. I took out my phone and took a picture with the long flash. I saw a woman or perhaps girl with pink curly hair. I looked at the picture. "Looks like a human cat," I said. "Because I am," someone said with a cute French accent. She moved to the moonlight and it was a small woman ( or girl ). "I am Maeve. Wassup~" she said with a cute French accent. "Oh hey, I'm Emily," I said.

"Is see you are new here," said Maeve.

"Yeah. Kinda am," I said.

"Do you have any battle skillz?"

"Not really,"

"Ah, I see,"

"What are you holding there?"

"It's my blades,"

"Oh, cool,"

"Isn't it?"

I heard someone shouting Maeve at the back. It seems like it's far away. "Oopsie! I got to leave. Bye bye," she said. She jumped and disappeared into the darkness. "Woah," I said. Sha Lin was running towards me. "Have you seen a pink French lady that acts like a cat?" Sha Lin asked. I wanted to tell him I have but I'm sure Maeve don't want him to know. "Sorry, I haven't seen a pink French lady that acts like a cat," I replied. "Alright then, if you see her tell me," he said and run off somewhere. "Thank you," Maeve said from the treetops. Maeve ran the opposite side from Sha Lin ran to. I climbed back inside through the window and landed on the bed. I yawned and tried to get some sleep.

I opened my eyes still in a hospital. The others were behind a door. "Finally you're awake," a nurse said. "We thought you might have fallen into a coma,"

 _Oh it'll be nice if I fell into a coma,_ I thought. I looked to my side and Father was hitting on the glass door. It scared me a little. Everyone was pulling him away from the door. "Is that your father?" the nurse pointed at Father. I nodded. "Oh," she said. It felt like a nightmare ( maybe it is ) seeing Father hitting the door so violently. "Please don't let him in," I said to the nurse. "Alright then. What about the others? Can they go in?" She said. "Sure they can but not him," I said. She opened the door and let the others in. Father shoved everyone to the side and ran towards me. I screamed very very loud.

I felt someone slapping my face. I opened my eyes and it was Ash. _Thank goodness_. "Stop screaming in your sleep," Ash said, giving me another slap in the face. "Or I'll just tape your mouth everytime you sleep,". "Uh sorry. I think it's unnecessary to tape my mouth," I said. "Oh it will be if you scream in your sleep again," Ash said. "Okay, I got to leave. Don't let Fernando in the house again,".

I nodded. "Alright then,"she stood up and left the room. I got off my bed and went to the bathroom.

After cleaning myself, I ate something from the refrigerator. It looked like a pancake but tasted different. I just ate it anyway. I wanted to go outside and walk around since I have nothing to do. I went to the door and walked outside.

It was a beautiful morning. I could hear the birds chirping and singing their sweet little song. I saw Maeve on the treetops attempting to grab a bird. I took a step forward and the bird flew away. Maeve pounce at it but then she fell from the treetops. "Uh, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, Im fine," she said. I helped Maeve up.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Maeve said.

"Why did Sha Lin searched for you last night?"

"Because I took his bow,"

"Does he have it now?"

"Yes, he got it back yesterday,"

"Oh, he took it from you?"

"No, I gave it back because he looked like a tired princess chasing after me,"

I laughed so did Maeve. "Oh well. Every princess needs it beauty sleep," I added. We both laughed. "I'm going to walk around. See you soon," I said and waved goodbye to Maeve. She ran away like a cat ( maybe she is a cat ).

I was walking, looking around and seeing the environment. I saw Sha Lin with his bow and arrow. I tapped his shoulder and waved at him. "Ah you're here," Sha Lin said. "Here I'll let you practice on your aiming,".

He gave me his bow and arrow, and let practice. I kept making the mistake of letting go of the bow instead of the arrow. "Aim for the tree," he said.

Since I already practiced my aiming skills with Kinessa, this would be a little easier. I draw the arrow and shoot. It hit the side of the tree. "That's a nice shot. Now try shooting it to the centre," he said. I draw the arrow and shoot again. It hit the centre of the tree. "Well done, I think you got it," he said. "Oh cool," I said. "I'll just practice a few more shots,"

After a few hours, I gave the bow and arrow back to Sha Lin. "How did I do?" I asked. He looked at my shots I did earlier. "Overall, nice," he said. "Oh thanks. I'll be going back now," I said, waving Sha Lin goodbye. I walked back to Ash's place ( or should I call it mine? ).

I opened the door and no one was there. _I'm alone. Good._ I laid down on the couch. I place my feet on the head of the couch. I was sitting upside-down. Someone was knocking at the door. I tried to fix my position but instead I fell and landed on my head. "Ow," I said silently. I stood up and peeked through the window to see who it was. Fernando, of course. Since Ash doesn't let Fernando enter the house, I decided to ignore it.

I sat back on the couch with the same upside-down position ( even though it hurts my neck ). He kept knocking on the door. I kept ignoring it. I didn't want to move because I might fall again. I fixed my upside-down position into a lying down on the side position. I rolled off the couch and went to my room.

I closed the door behind me. I searched in every single drawer to find paper or anything to draw on. Found a few pieces of paper. I always had a pen in my pocket so I used it to draw on the piece of paper. I drew random stuff on the piece of paper, probably doodling.

After a few hours, the house was quite, I guess Fernando finally gave up knocking on the door. I went out from my room and checked the kitchen for some snacks or food. I opened the drawers and cupboards. Nothing. I closed all the drawers and cupboards. I went back into my room.

After a few minutes, I decided to take a nap for a moment. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes until I fall asleep.

I opened my eyes and I'm in the hospital. _Great, I'm here again._ I just hear people talking but I can't hear a word. It felt like I'm underwater. Hearing everyone's muffled words. After awhile, the words became clearer.

"why did she passed out?"

"is she alright?"

"do we need to do surgery?"

"can we afford one?"

It sounded like Mother. I moved my finger. _Is everyone else okay? Is Father gone? I hope he is._ I wanted to say a word but I didn't. Its just I don't know what to say. They noticed I'm awake when Mother looked at me and saw my eyes wide open. "It's okay, sweetie. Father is not here," Mother said. _Thank goodness he isn't,_ I thought. I gave a smiled to Mother. She hugged me as tight as possible. _This is just a dream but it feels good to be back here. All peaceful,_ I thought. "D-do I have to do surgery?" I asked. Mother looked at the doctor. The doctor nodded. "Oh," I said. "Well, you got very serious damage," the doctor said. "Sorry, mother," I said.

"For what, dear?" she asked.

"For running off to the road like that. Making mother and father use an awful lot of money for my surgery," I replied.

"It's okay, sweetie,"

"I'm sure father wouldn't forgive me,"

"Don't say that. Everything is going to be alright. I promise,"

I hope mother would divorce with father and take care of me. I'm sure one day they will. I just wish it would be now. "Mother, would you divorce with father if you have a chance?" I asked. Mother looked at me.

"Honestly?" she asked. I nodded.

"I do love him in the past but…..I can't stand seeing him just hitting my poor babies," she said.

"So it's a yes?" I asked

"If he continues doing this behaviour, yes, I guess so,"

"How did you even met him?"

"Well, we met in a friend reunion between your grandparents and their friends. Their friends bring their family along with them. Then, I met your father. We became friends,"

"Just friends? Not even close friends?"

"Yes, just friends. Mine and his parents agreed on arranging a marriage for the both of us. We had to agree also but I think his parents agreed on arranging a marriage because my family was pretty wealthy,"

"So father is a gold digger?"

"Practically, yes. Don't tell that to him,"

"I won't. Why didn't you just divorce now? Since he married you for your family's money,"

"I would but I'm a little scared,"

"Of what? Him coming after you? If that happened the police could cover that,"

"You don't understand, sweetie,"

"You once told me fulfil your needs no matter what. Why don't you fulfil YOUR needs?"

Mother kept quite for a second. "You're right. I'll be going to fulfil my needs. Thank you, honey," she said. She went out from the room and went to fulfil her needs. I yawned and everything went pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up, I was back at the room. I rolled to the side and I fell off my bed. "Ow," I said. I stood up and exit my room. I saw Ash sitting on the couch. "Huh? Why are you still here? Aren't you suppose to go out?" I asked. "Not today. We all are taking a break," Ash said. "Anyways we're going to Serpent Beach today. I'm sure your going,". "Oh cool! Of course I'm going," I said with a big smile across my face.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked.

"This," Ash said. She was wearing a black singlet with black shorts.

"Oh. When are we going?"

"They said about nine in the morning,"

I looked at the wall clock and it was eight forty-five. I moved as fast as lightning and got ready. I grabbed a white short-sleeved shirt and my black inner wear. I zipped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

After a few minutes, I got out from the bathroom. Ash looked at me. "You sure you're wearing that?" Ash asked. I nodded. "Well, you could wear better but that seems okay," she said. She opened the door and we went out.

"What do you mean I could wear better?" I asked.

"Well, you're exposing many parts of your body," Ash replied.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Don't blame me if every guy starts staring at you,"

"At least I'm wearing something inside,"

"Once that white shirt is wet, it's gonna show your inner wear,"

"Uh…..okay….that's making me insecure,"

"Can't go back now. We're nearly there,"

Ash does have a point there but I'm sure I'm the youngest one there like Willo. I'm just a sixteen year old. I shook my head. "I'm sure things won't go too far," I said.

We arrived at the beach. It was breath-taking. White sand, blue sea. "Wow, never seen a beach this clean," I said. I saw Ying in her swimsuit. I walked towards her to say hello. "Hey there, Emily. How was your day?" Ying asked.

"It was nice. How about yours?" I asked.

"I'm glad you ask. It's lovely so far," Ying replied.

"Isn't the view breath-taking?"

"It's sure is. This must be your first time here,"

"Yeah. It is. I never seen a beach this clean,"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen beaches filled with garbage,"

"Oh my. Didn't they take care of the sea?"

"Not really. The people there seems not to care,"

"What happened to the marine life?"

"Most of it died by the toxics people throw into the sea,"

"I can't believe someone would do that!"

"Neither do I,"

I saw Skye in her swimsuit walking here. She kind of exposed nearly everything. I couldn't believe someone would wear those kind of swimsuits. "Oh look! There's Cassie," Ying said pointing to a girl with a bird. Ying waved at Cassie. "Oh hey, Ying!" said Cassie. She was wearing sun glasses and tied her orange hair into a ponytail. "Cassie, this is Emily," said Ying.

"Um..Hi Cassie," I said.

"Hey, did you meet Fernando?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I did, kind of,"

"What did you think about him?"

"I don't know, he seems nice,"

"Did he talked about me?"

"We didn't have a chance to talk,"

"If he asks about me, just change the subject,"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind,"

After a while lots of people came, most I don't even know. I was sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella while looking around. I saw Fernando flexing in front of Cassie. Cassie just walked away. Most of the guys there and staring at Skye's swimsuit. Kinessa was making fun of Lex's butt because it was square-shaped ( It really was ). Maeve was holding Sha Lin's bow and running while Sha Lin is chasing her. "Hey, champ," Kinessa said. "Hey," I replied.

"Aren't you going into the water?" Kinessa asked.

"Not now," I replied.

"Why not?"

"I'll be going in the water in a sec,"

"Oh come on. Why not now?"

"I'll be in a sec,"

"I'll help you with that,"

Kinessa called Fernando. She pointed at me and to the sea. I didn't get the message for a second. "You ready to get into the water?" Kinessa asked. "Huh?" I said. Then, I realise. I think Fernando was going to lift me up and throw me into the water. I stood up. "Not until you catch me first," I said and started running. I'm not a fast runner but it was worth trying to run. I looked behind and Fernando was behind me. I was giggling and running until I got lifted up. "Hey let me go," I said while laughing. He threw me into the sea. Luckily, I learn how to swim. I swam up to the surface. I was laughing. "Hey, Kinessa! It's your turn to dive in," I said. I pointed to Kinessa and to the sea. Fernando chased Kinessa also. After a few seconds, she got thrown to the sea too. Kinessa swam to the surface. We both looked at each other and laughed.

I was swimming in the sea. I haven't swam in the sea for years. It was very relaxing even though the water is extremely salty. Ash was right. I could see my inner wear if my shirt is wet. I didn't get tired of swimming but I'm sure it's going to hurt in the morning. I saw them chasing Maeve. I think they want to throw Maeve into the water. _Is Maeve really a cat? Is she a cat in a human form?_ I thought.

I felt something wrapped around my foot. I tried swimming but something was tangled around it. I looked to my foot and it was seaweed or kelp. I tried to untangled it but I couldn't. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't help myself panicking. I looked to my side and there was a huge wave coming right at me. I know screaming is a bad idea but I couldn't help myself. I shrieked as loud as I can. I held my breath and I dived in. I covered my face while I was under water.

Suddenly, I felt I got lifted up. "You can open your eyes now, senorita," someone said. I put away my hands out of my face and I saw Fernando, holding me. "Uh um, t-thanks," I said. I felt my face heating up ( hopefully it's because of the sun ).

He placed me down by the shore. "You alright, senorita?" he asked. I nodded. He winked and walked away. "Are you blushing?" Kinessa said. I looked at Kinessa by my side. "No! I-I'm not blushing! It's the sun," I said. Kinessa laughed. "Look at him," Kinessa pushed my head to the front and there he was. "N-No!" I said. I covered my eyes. Kinessa laughed even harder. "Is your heart beating?" Skye asked. "Stop it you guys!" I said. They both laughed. I looked at them. I stood up. "Very funny guys," I said.

"Don't worry he'll find out eventually," Skye laughed. "Stop it!" I said. "Find out about what?" Ash came from behind. "Nothing! It's just a little joke," I said, looking at Ash. "She likes Fernando," Kinessa said. "What?! No!" I said. "This little girl? With that guy?" Ash asked. She laughed and snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I'm sure you have better taste than that," Ash said patting my head. "Thank you!" I said. "Don't mind me I'm just gonna have a rest over there under the tree,"

I rested under a shady coconut tree, sitting on a beach chair while enjoying the view. I looked to my side and I saw a white tail that seems awfully familiar. I stood up and went to the direction of the tail. It was behind a bush. I went to the bush and it was a white cat that looks similar like Mr. Fluffers. "No way…" I said, picking up the cat. The cat meowed and it sounded just like Mr. Fluffers. "Maybe….it's a different cat…" I put the cat down. "You're interested in cats?" Cassie said, standing behind me. "Yeah but this cat seems awfully familiar. Maybe it's just the same species," I replied. "Alright then," Cassie walked away.

At the end of the day, Ash and I went back to her house. "That was fun," I said. Ash nodded. I went back to my room and changed into my normal clothes. A navy blue t-shirt and black shorts. I lied down on my bed, looking up to the ceiling. Until I heard someone opened the front door. I opened my bedroom door a little to take a peek of the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes it was Fernando. Ash looked at my direction and caught me peeking. I quickly shut the door. _I thought Fernando is not allowed to enter this place or perhaps… No,_ I thought. Wild ideas were flying through my mind. I shook it all of me. "No no. That can't be happening…..I hope," I said.

I was lying down in my room, bored. I grabbed my jacket and crawled out of the window. It was freezing outside so I wore my jacket. I walked around the place, trying not to trip on anything since it was very dark. I looked up and the stars were shinning beautifully. I noticed snow was coming down. "Huh? I'm sure it's not winter yet," I said. I looked around and I saw someone on a stick soaring through the area. It looked like a witch.

The person landed in front of me. She had blue hair and a staff. "Hey! I saw you at the beach earlier! So how was it getting saved by Fernando?" she asked. "Would you not ask about that!" I replied. "Sorry can't help myself," she said, giggling. "I'm Evie by the way. And you are?" she asked.

"Emily, nice to meet you Evie," I said.

"Nice meeting you too, Emily," Evie said.

"Did you make all of this?"

"Yeah! Isn't it 'cool?" she laughed.

It took me a while to understand what she said. I laughed. "Finally! Somebody think it's funny," she said. Beautiful tiny snow flakes fell from the dark night sky and landing on things. It was fascinating. "You really like it, huh?" Evie asked. I nodded as I looked up high. "Every time it's snowing, I never go out to run around and play in the snow. I had to stay inside," I said.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Mother was so worried that I might catch a cold and Father in the other hand doesn't even let us go play outside. We never know why," I replied.

"That's sound so boring!"

"It was indeed very boring. I'm glad I appeared here,"

"If I was you, I wouldn't even stand just sittin' around doing nothing!"

I looked behind and I saw Fernando leaving the house. "I better go before Ash or Fernando notices I'm out here," I said. "I can help you get there faster," Evie replied. She grabbed me and placed me on her ice staff. We both soared to the window of my room. "Thank you for your help, Evie," I said.

"No problem," she replied, soaring off to some place else.

I climbed in to my room through the window and landed on my soft bed. I placed my face on the pillow. Someone poked on my arm. I looked and it was Ash. "Hey, did you saw what happened there?" Ash asked. I shook my head. "Good," she replied. "Did you two…. Do something…?" I asked.

"What do you think we were doing?" Ash asked.

"Probably….what I'm thinking it is," I said sheepishly.

"No. We did not do that,"

"So, you two weren't "canoodling" with each other?"

"What?! Why would you think we would do that?!"

"I don't know 'cause that's what my father used to do with ladies at his house,"

"Maybe your father has a problem,"

"He does. So what did you two even do, hm?"

"We just discussed about tomorrow's match,"

"Uhuh, is thats all?"

"Thats all,"

"Why did you even asked me if I saw what happened? Did something "wrong" happen?"

"No. I was just asking to see if you saw us out there,"

"Alright then. I'll just ask Fernando tomorrow about today since nothing wrong happened,"

"Don't even speak to him,"

"Fine fine. I would not not talk to him,"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I would not not talk to him," I giggled.

Ash looked at me suspiciously and went out of my room. I giggled. "It means that I would ask him about today," I whispered and giggled. I hugged a pillow tight and threw it off my bed. I hid myself under the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up on my bed. _Weird, I dream about nothing,_ I thought. I got off my bed and exit my room. I saw Ash. She was wearing red tights, long-sleeve red shirt and grey gloves. She looked hideous. I tried to hold my laugh in. "What are you wearing?" I asked trying not to burst. She looked at me. "You're up early," Ash said. "I'm wearing what's inside my armour,". My eyes were watery and I was smiling really wide. "What are you smiling about?" she asked. "Pfffft… nothing. It's nothing," I said. "Excuse me for a moment,". I went inside my room and let out the biggest laugh I ever made. My stomach hurt so bad. I even snorted a little. I tried to pull myself together and went back to face Ash. "Was that you laughing?" Ash asked. "Uh no. I heard no one laughing," I said. "You were laughing because of what I'm wearing, weren't you?" Ash asked. I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll go back to my room to get my armour," she said. I nodded. After she left, I once again laughed and snorted but this time even louder. I lied down on the couch laughing so hard. "I never seen someone dressed like that!" I laughed. I was banging my fist on the couch and laughed. I managed to calm myself down but I couldn't help myself laughing again. I was laughing so hard I felt like my guts were going to come out. I wiped my tears and I saw Ash in front of me. "So it was you laughing," she said. "Because what you were wearing was hideous," I replied laughing at the end. "Whatever, kid," she said, walking towards the door. She left the house. _I should have taken a picture of her in that,_ I thought. I crawled to the bathroom to bathe.

After taking a refreshing bath, I decided to go outside and walk around. It was a beautiful morning. I walked around a few areas until I found a little workshop for making weapons. Due to curiosity, I went inside and fiddle around with the objects in the room. Drag my finger down the round sword sharpening stone. Observing the bottle of oils. I heard someone footsteps and I turned behind. There was no one. I had a feeling that I shouldn't be here. Suddenly, someone placed a flaming sword near my neck. I could feel the heat of the sword. It was burning my neck. "Why are you here?" someone with a Chinese accent said. "I swear I stole nothing," I said. He moved the sword deeper into my neck. It burned my neck even more. I kicked his centre as reflexes. He let go of me and I ran out as fast as lightning. I touched my neck and I felt a mark. "Ash is going to notice this as soon as she sees me," I said rubbing my neck. I looked behind and he wasn't chasing me. I felt anxious. I decided to return back to my house.

I arrived at the house and immediately looked in the mirror. There was a red burn mark on my neck. "I hope he doesn't comes hunting for me," I said. I placed my face on the couch. I didn't want to go out because I fear I might see him again. I looked at the window, hoping he isn't there. "Thank goodness," I breathe out. I walked towards the window and close it with the curtains.

A few hours later, Ash came back. I curled up into a ball, hiding my neck behind my knees. "Oh hey, your back," I said. "Why are you sitting in that position? Did you do something stupid?" Ash asked. "I just like sitting in this position," I replied, hugging my knees tighter. It was written all over my face that something happened.

"You look worried. Did something happen?" Ash asked.

"N-no. Nothing happened," I said.

"Really? Why are you even sitting that way?"

"I told you….because I like it," I hugged my knees tighter.

"Fix your position,"

I put my legs down but I covered my neck with my palms. "Are you trying to choke yourself?" she asked. I shook my head. "Put your hands down," she said. "W-why should I?" I asked. "Because I said so," she replied. I put my hands down, revealing the burn mark. "What happened to your neck?" she asked.

"I just got burned," I said.

"Looks like a sword mark," Ash said.

"Why do you think it is?"

"Because it's a straight line. Did you get attacked?"

"Kind of…"

"By who?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he has a flaming sword,"

Ash looked at me, surprised. "How did you got away from him?" she asked. "I kicked his centre by reflex," I replied. "Never knew you could get away from that Tyrant," she said.

"Tyrant? He's a Tyrant?" I asked.

"You bet your ass he is. I think his named Zhin," Ash said.

"Does that mean….he'll come hunting for m-me?"

"Yeah, until you're dead,"

My blood ran cold hearing what Ash said. "U-until I'm d-d-dead?" I asked. "Until you're dead," she replied. "Oh god…this isn't going to end well," I said, curling up into a ball and hugged my knees. "Well, I can only wish you luck," Ash said, patting my back. _It's the end. It's where I'm going to die. I'm only sixteen. I'm too young to die,_ I thought. I heard a knock from the door. "Ash, are you bringing any guest here?" I asked. "Fernando is coming over again," she replied. I looked at Ash and gave her a mocking smile. "No, it's not going to happen," she said. Ash opened the door and there was Fernando. He was looked inside the house until he noticed me. Suddenly, he pushed Ash aside and ran towards me. He pushed my neck up. "Oh dios mios! What happened to my hermanita's neck?" Fernando said. "Eh just got burned," I said. "Zhin attacked her," Ash said. Fernando hugged me real tight until I couldn't breathe. "My poor little hermanita. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I said while trying to catch my breath. He let me go and patted me on the head. "You can sit here and watch us," Fernando said. "Oh cool! I appreciate that," I said, giving Ash a mocking smile and mouthing the words 'I'm going to see it all'.

It was boring. No excitement happened. Maybe because I was watching. Ash is probably pissed either the way I acted or just sitting on the couch watching their every move. I decided to go to my room.

I looked out the window. At these time, I always go outside but since Zhin is after me I had to stay in the house because I don't want myself to get killed in the dark. I won't even dare opening the window to let the breeze in. I don't give a damn about the breeze. I just don't want myself getting killed. I opened the door a little to see what those two were doing. It might be real or just my eyes playing tricks on me but I notice Fernando was touching Ash's hand. I don't think Ash noticed it. I did a mocking smile and closed the door.

I woke up. Dreaming about nothing again. It felt like I just slept and woke up. I looked out to the window to check if its daylight. I got off my bed and went outside. Ash had left the house earlier. I did my daily morning routine ( take a bath or shower and stuff ). I went out for a walk even though I was getting hunted by Zhin but maybe he doesn't show up today, hopefully. I entered a narrow alley. I was walking. Suddenly, I saw a smokey figure a few steps away from me. I rubbed my eyes and it disappeared. _My eyes are playing tricks on me again,_ I thought. I continued walking but this time more cautious. I heard a sound of a sword being dragged across the cement. I got chills down my spine. I continued walking and ignored the sound. I felt a cold tip of a sword going down my spine. I froze in fear. _Oh god, please don't tell me is Zhin,_ I thought. I turned behind and no one was there. Alarms were ringing in my head. I took a few steps back. My left leg got slashed out of the blues, making me collapsed to the floor. I placed my left palm on the cut so it doesn't bleed too much but it was extremely painful.

Zhin appeared in front of me placing the tip of his sword at my neck, lifting my head up facing him. My heart was beating out of my chest. "Foolish little girl, thinking she can run away from me," he said. I felt like weeping but it won't do any help. Lifting his sword up, getting ready to slash my head off. I heard a sound of a beam. Zhin looked behind and I saw a figure that looks like Ying, probably it is Ying. "I never forgotten about you," Zhin said, scaring the life out of me. Suddenly, I got dragged from the back. I looked and it was Ying. She placed her finger on her lip giving a sign that I should keep quite. Ying dragged me to a bush and put a bandage on my bleeding leg. "Are you okay?" Ying asked. "I am now. Thank you. I owe you one," I said. "You owe me nothing. It what friends do, right?" she said. I nodded.

Ying looked to see if the coast was clear. She helped me up and brought me back to the house. "Thank you, Ying. I'll never forget about what you did," I said. "No problem! Is what friends' do," Ying said. She waved at me and I waved back. After she left, I locked the doors, the window and everything that can be accessed by the outside. I lied down on the couch with my legs on the couch arms'. I looked at the bandage. _This will leave a scar._

After a few hours, Ash came home. "Oh, you're home," I said. Ash looked at my foot and noticed the bandage. "What happened?" Ash questioned. "I got attacked by Zhin again," I replied. She poked my bandage and it hurt. "Ow, don't touch that!" I shouted. "Is Fernando coming over again?" I question. "Oh yea, did you notice that Fernando was holding your hand yesterday?".

"Really?" she asked.

"Uhuh, he really did. I saw it with my own eyes," I said.

"Alright, I'll try to be more alert next time,"

"Or maybe not," I whispered, giving her a mocking smile.

I sit in an upside-down position. I kept looking at my bandage. "Should I open it?" I asked. I unwrapped the bandage covered with blood. It wasn't bleeding anymore. I fixed my position and throw the bandage away. "That looks like a bad cut," Ash said. I nodded. "I'm only flesh and blood after all," I said. I returned to my upside-down position. I heard a knock of the door. Ash answered it and there's Fernando, upside-down, in my view. I waved at him. He waved back while walking towards me. He poked my left leg at the location of the wound. The pain shocked me until I fell off the couch. "Ow…" I exclaimed. "You alright, hermanita?" he asked, helping me up. "Yeah, I'm fine but next time warn me first before poking on someone's wound," I replied.

"How did you even get that wound?" he asked.

"Got attacked by Zhin, again," I said.

"Oh dios mios! You poor little thing,"

He patted my head. I felt like a pet for a minute. Getting pat on the head every time I did something. "I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me," I said, walking to my room. I shut the door behind me. I looked at the window, wanting to go out. "Eh, what could go wrong," I crawled out the window. I felt a bit concern but I just kept walking. I looked up and the stars were shinning brightly in the night sky. I stopped for a moment and stargazed. "Wow, stars are more beautiful than I expected," I said. "What could go wrong now?".

Suddenly, I got tapped on the shoulder. I looked but no one was there. I looked back to the front and Zhin was there, in front of me. I got scared and I accidentally tripped and fell back. "I spoke too soon," I said. He knelled down in front of me and held his sword horizontally on my throat. "Bad decision going out alone in the dark," Zhin said, pushing his sword deeper into my throat. _Yup, like nothing can go wrong. Great!_ I thought. "Are you following me every where I go?" I asked. "Until I have your head on my hands," he replied. I thought I was going to be a dead girl in the dark but I knew I had to do something. Suddenly, a light bulb came off my head. Without hesitation, I gave him a hard punch in the nose, hoping to knock him out cold. He froze and fell in front of me. "Oh my, never knew I could do that," I said, poking him. I breathed out the breath of relief. "Life saved once again," I pushed Zhin to the side and I place his sword beside him.

"You alright?" a deep voice said. It didn't sound like Ash. I turned my head and I saw a man wearing an eye mask. "Yeah, I-I'm fine," I replied.

"That's a powerful punch you got there," he said.

"Even I was surprised…" I said.

"May I know who you are?"

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you,"

"Oh, you're Emily I see. I didn't expected you like this,"

"What do you mean?"

"I expected you would look like a girl who enjoys wearing fancy things,"

"Most girls do that, but I don't. It's just not my cup of tea," I stood up.

"Wavy chestnut hair, wearing shorts, a t- shirt and emerald eyes as beautiful as the stars. You're more than I expected,"

"Don't say that. I dislike people saying things about me. It makes me feel weird,"

"Alright, I'll stop. Follow me, I think you'll like to see this,"

He floated instead of walking. I followed behind him. We arrived at the docks. He asked me to sit beside him. He pointed up and I looked up. The sky was filled with stars. My eyes sparkled. "Woah, it's so beautiful!" I squealed. "I never see anything like this!" I added. "You never see stars before?" he asked. "Never in my life," I replied. He put his hand out and a constellation shaped of a hare appeared on his hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Wow…how did you do that?" I asked. "I took the power of the stars," he said. It was the most awesome thing I ever heard. "That's so cool!" I squealed. Never knew stars were this beautiful. It's more beautiful than I imaged. "Who are you exactly?" I asked. "I am Jenos, God of the stars," he said. I could believe that he is because he does hold the power of the stars. "That interesting," I said, smiling.

"It's getting late, I better go before Ash or Fernando notice I'm outside," I said. I stood up and waved him goodbye. I ran to the front door and entered inside quietly. I didn't want to go straight to my room window because I'm afraid that Zhin has woken up from his knock out. I tried to walk into my room quietly but Ash noticed I was there. "Where did you gone to?" Ash asked. I looked at her. "Urm, just went to get some fresh air," I said, sheepishly. "Where did you get that other mark?" she asked. _Oh shoot. There's another mark?_ I thought. I drag my finger down towards my neck and I noticed there was another mark.

"Uh…. It's nothing…?" I said, sheepishly.

"Did you get attacked again?" she asked.

"Urm….."

"Zhin attacked you again, didn't he?"

"Um… I'll be in my room,"

"Come back her, little missy!"

I zoomed into my room and locked the door behind me. I shut the window as fast as lightning. I looked outside and Zhin's body was no where to be seen. It made me worried a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep. Zhin was stuck inside my head. Maybe I should consider asking Sha Lin for a bow and some arrows to protect myself.

I woke up. I looked out the window and the sun was up. I opened the window and breathe some air in. I stick my head out too far until I fell through the window and face-plant on the grass. I stood up and spit some dirt out. I jumped and crawled back into my room. I went to the living room.

The house was empty. I'm positive that Ash left earlier like she always does. I did my morning routine as usual.

After doing my routine, I went outside but before I did I grabbed a knife from the kitchen to guard myself if I get attack again. I was looking around, making sure he isn't hidden anywhere, spying on me. I yawned of tiredness because I slept late.

After hours of searching Sha Lin, I finally found him. "Hey, Sha Lin," I said, running towards him. He looked surprised seeing me. I guess he noticed the mark on my neck. "Long story short, got attack by Zhin three times and now I need a bow to protect myself," I said.

"You got attacked by Zhin?" Sha Lin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it was a lucky escape,"

"I'm glad it was. Here you can take this," Sha Lin gave me the bow and arrow that I used for training.

"Thanks. I needed this,"

I gave him a hug and went off. "Be careful out there," Sha Lin said, before I left. I nodded and walked away. I ran back to the house.

I was back in the house sitting in an upside-down position with my bow right next to me in case anything unusual happen. I kept poking my left leg mark even though it hurt every time I touched it. I heard a noise and it made me jump until I fell of the couch. "Ow," I yelped. I stood up quickly and draw my bow.

I took a few steps forward and looked around. No one. It could be a false alarm but I'm still on my guard. I turned behind and Zhin was there. I put my bow on his forehead but his sword was on my neck. I noticed something about him. I smiled. I noticed he was wearing a bandage on his nose, I'm guessing I broke that nose for him. I couldn't help myself laughing. "Did I break that nose of yours?" I laughed. "Silence! Do not laugh at me!" Zhin said. "But I can't," I replied, laughing.

He grabbed me by the neck. "Hey, I have a bow here and I'm not afraid to let it loose!" I said. "Go ahead. Test me," he said. I release the arrow but he managed to counter it. _Oh dear,_ I thought. I was suffocating until I remember, I had a knife in my pocket. I reach down for the knife in my pocket and stabbed his hand.

He screamed out in pain, letting my neck go. I realised what I did. I zipped to Ash's room to check if she has any string, needle and bandages. I looked around the room and noticed the string, needle and bandage at a little square table. I quickly grabbed it and return to Zhin. I learned how to stitch up wounds from my mother because every time my father goes home, there will be always get wound from a bar fight, so I had to stitch it up. "Sorry, but this might hurt," I said to Zhin, pulling the knife out like ripping a bandage off quickly.

He screamed again. I said sorry again and again. I stitch up his wound and wrap his hand with the bandage. "I'm really realy sorry, Zhin" I said. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up. He stared into my eyes. His eyes were filled with anger and hate. He stood and left. "Hey, don't mention about this to anyone or I'll separate your head from your body," he said, before he left.

I noticed the floor has little drips of blood. The knife was covered with blood. I took the knife and rinse it at the sink. After that, I placed a damp towel on the little drips of blood. Wiped the whole thing until there was nothing left. I don't want Ash questioning about the blood on the floor.

I placed the needle and the string back on the little square table. Suddenly, I heard the door opening, so I quickly went out of her room and stood behind the couch. Ash opened the door. "Hey, you're back," I said. Ash nodded and straight away went to her room. Ash stopped at the door frame. "Where's my bandage? I remember putting it there," Ash said. As soon as I heard that, I saw the bandage on my right foot. I kicked the bandage and it went under the couch. "I don't know. Maybe it ran out and you thrown it away," I said, in a voice slightly higher. "The bandage did only have a little left yesterday," Ash said. "I'm going outside for a sec."

"Alright," I said. After she left, I grabbed the bandage from under the couch and placed it back where it belonged. I jumped onto the couch and went to an upside-down sitting position. _Why would Zhin all of a sudden just stared into my eyes,_ I thought. _Is it…. No. It can't be,_ I closed my shut my eyes and open it. _He is hunting me down after all, he can't, he just can't._

After a few minutes, Ash came back. She was walking towards her room until she stopped at the door frame. I stood up and went to stand beside Ash. "Why is that bandage there? I don't think it was there before," Ash said. "Maybe you didn't see it there," I replied with a voice of a child, blinking a lot. Putting my hand on my back and making myself looking innocent. Ash looked at me. "What? I wouldn't go inside your room when you're gone," I said sounding innocent.

"Alright then," Ash said. "Having extras won't hurt." I jumped on the couch and sit in my upside-down position.

"Hey, I noticed Zhin has a bandage at his nose today while in battle. Have you got anything to do with that?" Ash questioned.

"I'm sure you won't believe me," I said.

"Oh come on, just say it,"

"Yesterday, while you two were doing your own business, I went out. I kinda encounter Zhin while I was busy stargazing. Long story short, I punch Zhin on the nose and knock him out.."

"You? Knock out, Zhin?"

Ash burst out with laughter. "I really did knock him out!" I said. "In your dreams!" Ash laughed and snorted. "Don't believe me? Go ahead, ask Jenos about it. He saw it," I said. "Alright, pipsqueak," Ash said, messing my hair up. I went back to my room and place my face on the pillow.

While I was in my room, I heard a cat meowing. It sounded like it came from the outside. I opened the window and stick my head out. I saw the white cat that I saw at the beach that day. "What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping out from my bedroom window. I gently lifted the cat up. Its soft fur reminded me of Mr Fluffers, Eliza's pet. "Hm, I wonder what happened to that world," I said. The cat meowed and slipped away from my grip. I climbed back up the window and landed on my bed. I cover myself under the sheets and tried to get some sleep.

Waking up with bright lights flashing into my eyes. _Where am I?_ I thought. Until it became clear, I was in the hospital with smiling nurses around me. "Huh?" I said, clueless.

"Have you had a nice sleep?" one of the nurses asked.

"Huh?"

"You were in a coma for three months," a nurse said.

"Oh,"

"Isn't it nice to see the world again?"

No, it's not nice to see this stinking world again. I thought I was dead, already said my goodbye to my family but no I just had to come back here. I smiled at the nurse. She called Mother to see me. "Sweetie, you're finally up," Mother said. "Don't worry about your father. We won't be seeing him anymore." I smiled hearing the news. "Come on. Let get you home, sweetie,"

I couldn't walk anymore. I had to use a wheel chair. I always wanted to sit on a wheel chair all day. When I arrived at the front yard, I notice Eliza's pet, Mr Fluffers, was looking at me. It meowed. I had a weird Déjà vu feeling out of the blues. I stopped and turned the wheel chair to go to Mr Fluffers. It meowed and jumped on my lap. It was purring. I don't think Mr Fluffers would travel into the world that I was in. Look, it's just an ordinary white Persian cat. Mr Fluffers looked at me and meowed. Its meow had the same tone with the other cat. _Could it be?_ I thought. _No, it can't be._

I stroked Mr Fluffer's fur and placed it down. I went inside the house. I wanted to go to my room but sadly I was on a wheel chair and on the way to my room, there's stairs. "God damnit," I muttered. "Mother, I need help going up the stairs!" I shouted. "Oh, sweetie. Why don't you rest on the couch first, ok?" Mother asked. "Alright…" I replied. I went to the couch and lied down. I shut my eyes.

I woke up, back in Ash's house. "Woah, is like that cat just answered my question," I said. I sat up straight on my bed. I looked outside the window and the cat was there, standing in front of the window. I opened it and looked at the cat. "Did you bring me there, kitty cat?" I asked. It meowed and ran away. It didn't look scared. _Why did ran away?_ I thought. I shook my head and went to exit my room.

As usual, I'll always go out for a walk. No sign of Zhin anywhere. I walked around until I got myself inside a thick forest.

I was walking inside a thick forest. I heard birds chirping, crickets cricking and a lot of peaceful sounds. Yet, I couldn't be reckless. I could encounter Zhin or anyone else at any moment. I felt a tapped on my shoulder. I drew my bow and turned behind. "Hold up there, kid. It's just me," It was just Lex.

"What are you doing here, square ass?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same. It's dangerous for young kids like you to wander around unsupervised and don't call me square ass. Don't you know, curiosity kills the cat," Lex said.

"I'm not unsupervised. I got you here so you can supervise me. Don't you know, satisfaction brought it back,"

"I just saw you went inside the forest. You were lucky that I was there,"

"Thank you, square ass,"

"I told not to call me square ass,"

I walked in front of him. "Hey, I should be walking in front of you," Lex said. "What if I get snatched behind you? And you wouldn't notice it, square ass," I replied. "Who would kidnap you anyway?" Lex asked.

"Did you not see the mark on my neck and left leg? Hello? That's from Zhin and he's hunting for me," I said, facing him, pointing to my neck and my left leg.

"That explains it," Lex said.

"You're an idiot, square ass," I muttered under my breath.

I faced the front and to my surprised I saw Zhin far at the distance. I drew my bow and aimed for his sleeve. I released the arrow and it directly hit his sleeve. "What did you do?" Lex asked. I pointed to Zhin. "That should stall him for a few minutes," I said. "You should run, I got this handled," Lex said. "Alright, if I get killed, I hope you die in hell, square ass," I said, running. I looked for a place to hide. I saw a tail that looks like a fox's near a bush. I approached the bush and looked into it. There's a little fox with goggles on his head and a bag with priceless items in front the little fox. It released a nervous giggle. "Please don't tell this to Lex," it pleaded. "Okay. I won't," I said. Its' face lighten up and smiled. "Thanks, I'm Pip," it said. "I'm Emily, nice meeting you, Pip," I replied. I helped Pip up. "I'll be going, see ya!" Pip said, running off. I looked around and Zhin was no where to be seen.

I continued walking and looking around. "I wonder what Lex did to him," I said. "He released me," I heard Zhin's voice behind me. I froze for a moment and my blood ran cold. I turned my head a little and Zhin was behind me. I released a nervous giggle. "Oh um… so… w-what do you want from me..?" I asked. I didn't felt a blade on any of my parts. He didn't seem to be attacking me. He kept quiet. Half of me was telling me to run and the other half was asking me to face him. _Dear god, what should I do?_

I turned and took a few steps back. "Why didn't you attack me when you have the chance?" Zhin questioned. I took a deep breath. "Because I have no intentions of killing or hurting anyone, including you," I answered. He gave me a dirty look. I shrugged. I wrapped my arms on my shoulders and took a few steps back. He didn't seem to respond to my answer. It was dead silence. It felt like time has been stopped. I turned and walked away. I stopped for a second and looked behind. He vanished. Chills went down my spine. _I hope he doesn't attack me unexpectedly again._

I was walking out of the forest until someone called out my name. I looked behind and it was Lex.

"So, what did you do to him?" I asked Lex.

"Well, I did what I had to do," Lex answered.

"Hm, yeah. Released him and let him go free? I saw him but he did nothing."

"At least you're not injured."

"Hm, at least," I muttered, under my breath.

I thanked Lex for accompanying me in the forest and I went back to Ash's house.

I entered the house and lay my head on a cushion on the couch. I looked at the door. I couldn't help myself yawning. _I'm sure I had enough sleep last night. Probably I wore myself out,_ I though. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and accidentally dozed off.

I woke up, back at the couch in the other world. I tried to get off the couch. Instead, I fell. I had forgotten that I can't move my legs. "Yikes…." I said. Mother looked at me and she jumped. "Oh sweetie, didn't you remember you need a wheel chair to walk?" mother said, helping me up and placing me on the wheel chair. She patted my back. "Now be careful, sweetie," she said with a cheerful smile. What could I even do on a wheel chair? Everything is in my room. The only think I can think of is just sleeping again.

"Mother, what can I do on this wheel chair?" I questioned. "You can go talk to the neighbours," she replied. I had no choice. I have to talk to neighbours. I went outside to the house next door. There was Ms. Eliza with her children and Mr. Fluffers. Ms. Eliza noticed me with a wheel chair. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" Ms. Eliza asked. "I got into an accident," I replied.

"Sounds horrible," she said

 _OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S AN ACCIDENT!_ I thought. "It was very painful," I said.

"I guess the consequences were you losing your ability to walk."

"Yes, it was."

Ms. Eliza's home phone was ringing. "Oh! I have to answer that, dear," she said. She ran into the house. I went back to the house and lay down on the couch, trying to sleep.

I woke up in Ash's house on the couch. I looked outside. It looked like its morning. I looked at the clock and it was 7'o clock. I got up and did my morning routine.

I went outside for a walk. To my surprise, I saw Zhin standing. I took out my bow and drew an arrow at his direction. He didn't seem hostile. He wasn't holding his sword. He approached me slowly. When he got close enough to me, he placed his hand on the arrow, pushing it downwards. I drop the bow and arrow to the ground. "I'm not here to harm you," Zhin said. "I'm here to talk," he added.

I looked at him, disbelief. I didn't know what to say. "Look, I don't have all day to explain this to you. I won't repeat," he said. "As a tyrant, I should have killed you when I had the chance to but your eyes tell me that you don't want to fight back. Even if I," he pulled out his sword and placed it near the side of my neck. He used the flat surface of the blade to stroke my cheek. "Want to separate this pretty head of your from this body," he continued.

"So… your point is?" I asked. "My point is you stay away from me and forget about the time which I let you or myself walk away," he said. I nodded. "Now, scram!" he demanded. I did what he told me to do, I scrammed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I looked behind and slowed my pace. I stopped. I felt a tap on my left shoulder, so I turned my head to the left. No one. "Hi~!" someone said cheerfully on my right. It sounded like Evie. I turned to the right and there was the smiling little witch with blue hair. "What were you running away from?" Evie asked. I wanted to answer Zhin, but I remembered what he said about mentioning him to others. "Just having a morning run," I said, smiling at her. "Hey, wanna see what Ash do when she goes?" she asked. I always wondered what Ash does when she leaves. "Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Alrighty! Hope on," Evie said, sitting on her staff.

"Okay," I hopped on.

"Before we go, can you handle seeing violence? Cause there's a lot there,"

"I lived with it once. Now let's go!"

We zipped up to the sky and we travelled somewhere. She landed the staff on a building. "Welcome to the realm!" Evie exclaimed. Once she moved to the side. She was right. Violence, blood, screaming, weapons firing. Instead of being scared, it honestly looks kind of cool. "Whoa, awesome," I squeaked. "I know right!" Evie replied. It kind of reminded me of a little game I used to play when I was a ten-year-old. I think it's called _Overwatch_.

I kept staring at the battle field. Bodies being flung into the air. Until I saw Ash. She was very violent in battle. Evie whistled. She got Ash's attention. "What the f-," Evie covered my ears before Ash finished sentence. I think she was saying the word that I should not hear or say. "What are you two children doing here?!" Ash looked at us both.

"Relax~, we aren't here for battle," Evie sat on her staff.

"Its dangerous out here, you could get shot."

A bullet zoomed past Evie with a loud bang. She squeaked in surprise. I look behind. I saw a sniper, but it wasn't Kinessa. "Who's that?" I asked with curiosity. "That's Strix, Kinessa's mentor," Evie looked at the sniper, worried. "He thinks I'm fighting out here. Let's go before he tries to shoot me again," Evie and I hopped on her staff and flew away.

After a long ride, Evie landed. "I never knew her mentor would join," I said. "Well it actually surprised Kinessa too. It wasn't a lovely surprise," Evie made finger gun and place it beside her head and mouthed 'bang'. "What an entrance he made. Shooting his own student," I said.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" she asked with excitement.

"Sure," I replied.

She took out her book that was hanging off her belt, she flipped through the pages. "Uh…. I think I'm gonna do the one I always do," she giggled nervously. She took a breath. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhchuuuuuu~!" a huge blizzard appeared. It made my foot feel heavy. Since I was just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, it was freezing. After a few seconds, the blizzard has vanished. I repeatedly sneezed. "Maybe, that was too strong…. I use that in battle anyways," she continued to flip through the pages. I was still sneezing and shivering. It felt like sitting in a refrigerator. "I got one!" she squealed. She started to wave her hands and snapped her fingers. Snow suddenly fells from the sky. My body couldn't stand the temperature. "W-whoa," my teeth chattering due to the cold atmosphere. "Can't stand the cold?" Evie giggled. First, I'm wearing a lousy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Second, I have no jacket. How could Evie stand the cold? Honestly, her top chest was exposed. The snow stopped. "I think that's enough for one day. Look at you, all shivering!" she patted my back. "T-thank you," I hugged myself, trying to gain some heat.

A white cat walked up to us. Evie gasped and picked the cat up. "Look at this kitty cat! It's so white and fluffy! Let's name it! Hmmmmmm….," Evie brought the cat near her face. "I know! Snowball!" the cat meowed. Evie hugged it. "Okay, stay here. Let me get you a jacket. Here, hold Snowball for a while," she handed me the cat and zipped away on her staff, leaving me alone, in the middle of nowhere. I stroked Snowball while I waited for Evie. I looked around and spotted someone in the distance. Seemed like Zhin. It might be an insane idea to do but I waved at him like he was a normal person. Probably he doesn't have any intentions of killing or hurting me. I sat down on the grass and place Snowball on my lap. He stood there for a few minutes, he started to walk towards me. I started to panic but I didn't show. I kept stroking Snowball out of nervousness. He stopped in front of me and looked down to me. I was still shivering, my teeth still chattering. He looked at me confused. "I hung out with Evie and she made a blizzard," I explained. "Oh, I see," he said. I looked at his sword. A light bulb went off my head.

"Hey, can you light your sword up and stick it into the ground?" I asked with a smile.

"Why should I do that?" he questioned.

"So, I can warm up and stop shivering."

I didn't expect he would do it, he did. He lit his sword up and stuck it into the ground. "Thank you," I said. He nodded in response. I got warmed up thanks to Zhin. I wasn't shivering anymore, he took his sword and kept it. "Thank you," I said. "How many times you want to say that?" he asked. "A thousand times!" I giggled. He smiled at me and shook his head. I looked away for a second, I looked back, he vanished. I rubbed my eyes. _How did he just?_

After a few minutes, Evie arrived back. "Oh, look! Your all warmed up. Probably, I was gone for long," Evie said. She took Snowball and placed it on her head. "Alright, I'm gonna go and take care of little Snowball here. Bye bye~!" she got on her staff and flew away. I waved at her as I watched her fly away. I walked and look around, breathing in some fresh warm air. She spotted a tail, seemed like a monkey's tail from beyond a bush. A head popped out. A little monkey with horns, it seems like a child. "Oh, hey there!" it said cheerfully and full of energy. "Hello," I replied with a smile.

"I never seen you out in battle before. Did you just arrive here?"

"Not really. I've been here for a few days. It's just I never go out to fight."

"Oh! What do you do here then?"

"Just walk around and explore."

"That sounds nice! I'm Talus by the way."

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you, Talus."

"Where do you stay?"

"In a house with Ash."

"W-w-with Ash?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"B-but she's pretty scary."

"Well, I do see that. She can be nice at times."

"She still terrifies me."

"I can see why. Besides, it's getting late, I should get going." I said goodbye to Talus and went back to Ash's house.

"Your back pretty late," Ash was sitting on the couch, looking at me standing at the entrance. "I just ran into a person," I closed the door behind me and took a seat next to her. "Anyone I know?" she asked.

"You know Talus?" I said.

"Oh, that kid."

"What do you think about him?"

"Eh, not bad, for a kid." She snorted.

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you dead serious out there? About you know, fighting I guess."

"It's for the win and victory."

"Fair enough."

"I'm going back into my room. Knock if you need me. If I don't answer it means I'm asleep," I went into room and landed on the bed. I placed a pillow on my face. I looked out at the window. _I could hang out with Jenos tonight. Wouldn't be a bad idea,_ I thought to myself. I kept looking out as I watched the sunset and the moon rising, replacing the sun's place. It was a beautiful and calming view. I placed my head on the pillow. My eye lids became heavy. It slowly closed and black was all I was seeing.

I woke up on a couch, back at the other world. "Here, again?" I mumbled. I kept forgetting that I needed a wheel chair to go around. I fell off the couch again. Unfortunately, my brother was there. He looked at me and laughed. "It's rude to laugh at people's disabilities," I gave a dirty look to him. "Quit laughing and help me up!"

"Wow, you grew an attitude," he chuckled. I learned it from Ash and Zhin, I guess. He took the wheel chair and placed me on it. "Thank you," I said, giving a soft smile. "I can't believe my little sister is a handicap," he mumbled but I caught what he said. The words hurt me a little. Well, at least I'll forget about this world soon enough. I exited the house and went to the neighbours. A little girl went up to me. "Excuse me, what happened to you?" she asked with a cute voice filled with curiosity. She had black pigtails and blue bell eyes, wearing a red dress and a ribbon tied on her waist. "I was involved in an accident. A car crashed into me and my legs are broken now," I replied to the little girl.

"Can your legs be fixed?" she asked.

"Doctors tried to fix it but this all they can do," I said.

"Is it hard?"

"It just need some getting used to."

"Will it get better soon?"

"I hope it will."

"Me too."

Gabby happened to be passing by and she noticed me. "What happened to you? You look awful," Gabby said. "She was in an accident," the little girl replied.

"What kind of accident?" Gabby asked.

"Car crash," I replied.

"Life is easy with a wheel chair, isn't it?"

"Not really, everything becomes twice as hard than usual."

"At least it gives benefits to your family."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You're handicapped, so your family get the handicapped parking space in the mall which saves tons of time. Besides, you'll get all the special services for handicapped people."

"I guess so."

The sky was getting dark, it was about to rain. Unfortunately, we didn't notice it until the rain starts to drop. They all went inside, running. I wasn't used to be using a wheel chair everywhere I go. By the time I'm under shelter, I was soaking wet. The bathrooms were all upstairs which made me stressed out. I had to use a towel to dry myself. I couldn't take a shower. Now, Mother considered moving into a different house while my brother was not okay with the idea because we just moved into this house a few months ago. All I wanted was a room with a bathroom and a proper bed for me to sleep in. "Maybe we can move her room to the store room," Mother suggested. The store room was huge. If I sleep in the store room, then the attic (my room) would turn into an actual attic where you keep stuff up there. "That wouldn't be a bad idea," I said.

"Then, it's settled. We'll make the store room more bright and cheerful," Mother went up the stairs to grab something. After a few seconds, she came down with a bucket of paint and a few brushes. "We could start by painting the room," Mother gave the brush a little shake. "What about the stuff in the room?" my brother went over to the store room. "Oh, wait never mind."

After hours of painting, from a dark, black room, it turned into a yellow-peach, bright room. Mother and my brother went up to grab the mattress and move it to my new room. While they were doing that, I was deciding where to put my desk and closet at. The room was cleaned. It didn't look a store room anymore. They both came back with the mattress and placed it at the corner of the room. "Enjoy your room, sweetie," Mother and my brother exit the room and closed the door. I threw myself on the mattress and tried to shut my eyes.

I woke up, back at Ash's house. It was dark outside. No idea what time it was. I opened the window and went outside. Made my way to the docks. Jenos was sitting peacefully on the dock, looking up, stargazing. I sat beside him. "You're up late," he said. "I slept early, probably too early," I said, sheepishly. He lightly chuckled. We spent the night stargazing and learning about constellations until dawn. It was lovely and peaceful. I wasn't sleep nor tired, I guess because I slept earlier. Everything seems so perfect and calming.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
